Thank You
by HybridINTP
Summary: Kuroko doesn't know what to do after his third year of high school. However, that's not the only thing going through his mind. Ogiwara Shigehiro. Orikuro one-shot! Sorry, bad summary. Please leave a review. Any odd characteristics, please go to the KnB Wikia, and research the characters to understand.


**Hello everyone! Even though I'm supposed to be writing the other requests for the update. I recently took the time to just browse through the fanfics for KnB. And, with just reading the summaries, I felt that I should write this. Its a short one-shot that I came up on the spot, so sorry if there are some holes here and there. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no Basket **

**Thank You**

**No one's POV**

No one believes that, they have much to do other than the short span in which they go through schooling, for some that is. Others figure out what they want to do for the years after high school. Overall, its a big choice. It begins in high school, where you aren't even one hundred percent sure. Half of you tells you one thing, the other tells you something else.

Then another part of you as a being tells you to ignore it. Then it happens again. Every time, it won't stop. Every moment, your heart tugs you away. When Kuroko finished his 2nd year of high school. He saw his Senpai's leave. They all had a choice. Each with its own path.

Each senpai left. With nothing of guilt, or regret. Like they enjoyed their school life as high schoolers. They decided what they wanted to be. Riko would get back together with Kiyoshi, she's be working to work with the basketball team once more. Making sure that she could keep up. She was going to take over her father's gym. It was a good choice.

Hyuga would go out to become a barber, just like his father, and take over the family business. However, still kept as childhood friends with Riko, and well, he was slightly depressed after seeing that Kiyoshi had taken over. But he's well over that. Izuki, would later become a comedian, even though, his puns weren't exactly good material. Many times. He's gone out to date's with other girls, and eventually stayed with one. Mitobe was able to enter a college for getting a degree in chemistry, and hopefully entering for being a scientist. Aside from that Koga, decided to join Mitobe. Even though he wasn't exactly good or bad at it.

The newer 3rd years decided to think it through. Kagami was unsure, but wanted to join the law enforcement. Along side Aomine. Akashi was to take over his father's company, Midorima decided to train to become a doctor, Kise continues to go through modelling, however stated that he was planning to be a pilot. Murasakibara decided to become a pastry chef, and might start his own cafe or bakery. And after being rejected by Kuroko, Momoi was dating Sakurai, who seemed to over joyed, and planned to become a mangaka.

The other three decided to go through their own path, still choosing which college to go. Tsuchida decided to propose to his girlfriend, after the game they won the year before, and is planning to work in a publishing company.

Kuroko still didn't know. He still didn't have a single clue as to what to do. Was he going to be travelling? Was he going to work on literature? Was he going to become a teacher? He didn't know, and he was nervous. The years pass fast.

Around the end of the year for Kuroko, he still didn't know. He was still confused.

But when Ogiwara came to visit Kuroko one day. He slowly changed thoughts. To understand, let's begin from the beginning.

Kuroko and Ogiwara had been friends since they were in 5th grade. Ogiwara and Kuroko would play basketball after school. After they left to junior high school, they still kept communication, but it was very little. They would talk for hours, just talking to each other about how they were. Where they were in Basketball. Whether they were ready to beat each other in the basketball matches.

However, after the incident with Teiko High school, and how everyone separated, the communications had stopped. Since Ogiwara had to leave, and he gave up on basketball. Everything went rough. After meeting again in the end of the Winter Cup, after beating Akashi that year. Only then, they were able to reach contact once more. After that, Ogiwara had come over to the big games whenever he could. Along side with his Kendo teammates. After days, Kuroko would feel proud. But also, his heart thumping every time that they would meet. Every time that they would have contact. Though, he tried to hide it.

It hurt accept that Kuroko had prefered men, over women. Since most of his life, he's accepted women, and liked them. But Ogiwara had always been there. Even though they had been close for a while, he felt that he wanted more than that.

Of course. He knew that he was secretly in love with Ogiwara. He was fully aware of that. But was so scared. He didn't know if Ogiwara would even like him, or for a matter of fact accept him. it hurt. So much. When your heart feels this. Everything just feels different. His heart pounding.

One day after passing by the small daycare that was close by the school, that was built about a year after winter cup. Kuroko would always pass by when he was heading over to Maji. He'd always see them waiting for their parents to pick them.

After months of passing by, even though he was never noticed. Something caught on to him. That there was the fact that he was attracted to teaching he wanted to expand the idea of watching ideas. And watching goes to the beginning. However, he can't view them as babies, at the start of education would be at its best.

He thought about it. Ogiwara had already decided to be a PE teacher, as it was. And had started with going to search for a good college.

After months of preparing Kuroko, who normally doesn't speak, about himself or others as often. Decided to do his best.

One day, he set up a day where he would be able to meet with Ogiwara. It was at a park, in which wasn't to full. So people wouldn't exactly notice. As soon as he sat down and waited. He could feel his heart thumping, along side, blushing. He held the basketball in his hand.

Ogiwara came in, running over to him. Tackling with a sudden hug. When the time finished. After the few greetings and few games they played. And the many losses of Kuroko. He stood there, in front of Ogiwara. Just staring in front of him in the empty basketball courts, with no other person around.

"Kuroko? Is there something wrong?" He asked. Wondering what was wrong. Kuroko, with a blush on his cheeks. Stared ready.

Ogiwara had been confused, but shared a blush. Wondering he, leaned down to look at him with his forehead against Kuroko's. He took in a big breath.

"Ogiwara-kun" He began. "I've liked you for a very long time. Ever since we were back in middle school. Where we'd simply play. I only figured out how I felt for the last year or so. I can't really say that You'll accept me. I don't know how you react. But my heart pounds at every touch that you give me. Every time I hear your voice, I can't get tired of it. I don't want to be away from you. I...I like you. But not as a friend, but in a romantic feeling."

He looked down, waiting, blushing deeply. Not trying to show his blushing face, his gaze never reached Ogiwara. He had no idea what emotion he had shown. If he'd known. Maybe he wouldn't be near tears, Thinking that he'd be rejected.

Ogiwara hugged him tightly. Making sure that it was Kuroko who was in from of him. Sniffing slightly to see if it really was him. Kuroko was surprised by the hug. Face in shock. Kuroko stopped crying. HIs face on the crook of Ogiwara's neck. The basketball rolling away, the wind blew, the things around these two were no longer there. They were gone. They never were there. It was surprising.

Was Kuroko truly accepted, or was it a sign of pity? These were Kuroko's train of thoughts.

"Ogiwara…-kun….?" He whispered. Ogiwara smirked.

"Kuroko, I like you too. Same as well, i've liked you for so long, I don't want to be apart from you. Honestly, I can't tell you how happy I am, to be able to be by your side. And to be able to hear the words that you like me as well, make me so happy that I want to scream. Kuroko." He continued. "Please go out with me."

Kuroko was astonished. Confused, but at the same time, he was so happy. He cried softly on Ogiwara's shoulder. Tears of joy. He clutched onto him, like he was scared of losing him ever. It was truly a moment of silence and of joy. These feelings these two had was beyond what many other people were feeling.

Both crying in each others arms. Of joy and relief. When both finished crying, Ogiwara had held Kuroko from a small distance.

"Kuroko, I've love you." He whispered. "for so long."

A small smile appeared on both their faces, as they stared at each other.

"Me too, Ogiwara-kun." He whispered back, he had a flush on his face, as Ogiwara had slowly leaned in. Closing the distance.

They both shared a kiss. A moment of pure bliss. If anyone had been there to watch, they would have started sniffling.

Though, they weren't entirely alone. Aomine, Kagami, Momoi, and Kise, were there. Staring intently, all with a slight blush. They all had stopped around the moment that Kuroko was staring at him and Ogiwara was asking what was wrong.

Kise was in tears like if it was the happy ending of a heart warming drama. Momoi, though she had been happy that he was happy to be able to be with Ogiwara. Who she gathered information on prior to meeting.

Aomine and Kagami had a smirk and grin on their face. While, having a slight blush. They secretly liked each other, but refused to accept it. As everyone else noticed as clear as day.

"Kurokocchi~!" cheered Kise, who seemed to be with a full set of tears.

The two love-birds finally noticed and looked over. Kuroko blushed and hid, as he saw their reactions. He hid in Ogiwara's chest. Holding him tightly. Ogiwara had been confused, but then smiled like nothing was the matter. Clearly showing that the fact they were discovered, had only left him in momentary confusion, but didn't let it phase him. He waved over to the witnesses. He smiled with a slight blush, holding Kuroko tightly in his arms.

When He looked over to the little blue haired man in his arms, he smiled brightly and whispered.

"_Thank you Kuroko._" With that, Kuroko left a puff of white steam, and fainted. His friends went over to congratulate the two.

_Thank you._

* * *

**Alright! End! Thank you for reading! I just wanted to change my style of writing a bit, and currently, I'm going to get started on my other stories that I have to get to. One-shots coming in soon! Thank you for reading! **

**Please leave a review! **

**Till next one-shot or series! Or from where ever you know me from! **

**Yadi-san out!**


End file.
